


Dangers of a bubble bath

by killing_kurare



Category: American Mary (2012), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Amber asks her head surgeon if a bubble bath is dangerous to her newest scars.
Relationships: Mary Mason/Amber Sweet
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Dangers of a bubble bath

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt "bubble bath", comment-fic on LiveJournal  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1163364.html?thread=116777828#t116777828

Amber lets the robe slide down her slim shoulders, lifts her arms and looks at Mary expectantly.

Mary purses her lips and inspects the scars carefully, noticing how the fine hairs on Amber's arms rise when her (admittedly) cold fingertips grace the warm skin.

"I'm not saying that I'd recommend it," Mary finally says and Amber cocks an eyebrow. "But it's healed well enough to not be affected. IF you're being careful while scrubbing yourself."

The Largo heiress grins. "Well, I guess in this case you have to watch over me carefully, Doctor Mason."

Mary laughs a little at that and Amber relishes in it. Her personal head surgeon is of course a beautiful woman (remarkable since she hadn't had any cosmetic surgery herself), but also painfully serious. To even get a sincere from-the-heart smile can be called an accomplishment.

"I guess you leave me no choice as to allow it then, Miss Sweet."

Amber takes Mary's hand and leads her into a spacious bathroom with a huge tub in the middle. Candles light the room and give off a warm atmosphere - a nice change to the cold artificial light they are used to. When Mary gets closer, the smell of lavender reaches her nostrils and she can see the tub is already filled with bubbly foam and steaming water.

"Mh, seems like your inquiry about the dangers of a hot bubble bath was merely a courtesy, seeing as it's already prepared and waiting," Mary muses with a side glance to Amber.

"Of course not," Amber exclaims incredulously. "You know I cherish your advice and would never go against it."

"Of course not," Mary repeats. "Especially not if it interferes with your own wishes and wants."

Amber smiles mischievously, lifts one leg and sticks it into the tub, shivering as the water beneath the foam touches her foot. It feels hotter than it should at first, but that's only because she walked butt-naked through the corridors a few moments ago. Once her own body temperature is on its normal level again, the bath is perfect.

She climbs in, slides deeper into the water and closes her eyes. A contented sigh escapes her lips as her body is engulfed by the fragranted waves, her muscles relaxing visibly.

Mary watches the soapy water caress Amber's pale skin, her fingers playing absentmindedly with the bubbly foam.

Has there ever been a sight more inviting?

"So," Mary starts as if to remind Amber that she's still here, "how carefully did you say I need to watch you?"

The heiress opens her eyes again and her smile turns into a meaningful grin as she watches Mary remove her shoes and unzip her dress in painfully slow motions.

"Oh, very," Amber breathes and shivers again - this time in anticipation.

"Then maybe," Mary offers as she stands right in front of the tub, now naked as well, "I should do the scrubbing for you. As a dutiful doctor it's the least I can do, don't you agree?"

Amber nods, her eyes wandering over the other woman's beautiful body before resting on her face once more. "I'd expect nothing less from my head surgeon."


End file.
